What you've done to me
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Un soir normal dans la vie de Will. Un dîner chez Hannibal, du Ris de Veau au menu. Seulement il y a ce doute, cet affreux doute, et Will devrait certainement appuyer sur le bouton "envoi" de son portable. (se situe dans la saison 1)


**Premier OS sur Hannibal que j'ai jamais écrit ou posté.**

**Aucun pairing (ou alors cherchez avec un microscope)**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Warning: j'ai écrit des dialogues en anglais, parce que je regarde la série en VO et que je ne peux pas me sortir cette fichue langue de la tête. Les traductions sont à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**What you've done to me.**

* * *

Le bruit du couteau coupant la chair, de façon répétitive et experte, emplit la pièce. Will regarde, assit sur sa chaise de bois sombre. Il regarde, il écoute, il sent. Et il frissonne à l'idée de goûter. Face à lui, ne lui accordant pas de regard, Hannibal cuisine. Il y a une beauté et un grâce étrange dans ses mouvements, dans la façon dont la lame entaille la viande tendre qu'il prépare. C'est comme un rituel sacré, sa façon de cuisiner, et d'une certaine manière Will se sent de trop, comme si on l'avait autorisé à observer quelque chose d'un monde auquel il n'appartient pas.

Il a l'impression de s'incruster dans la cuisine du Docteur Lecter, et qu'il vient de violer un sanctuaire.

Pourtant il reste assit là, à regarder avec fascination le moindre geste de l'homme. Hannibal dépose avec une drôle de tendresse les tranches de viandes dans le beurre salé, au fond de la casserole, et l'odeur de la viande qui cuit emplit ses narines en même temps que le grésillement de la graisse qui fond emplit ses oreilles. Le cuisinier observe un instant la viande cuire, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne va pas sauter hors de la casserole, puis se tourne vers les légumes, qu'il commence à couper rapidement, presque mécaniquement.

Le bruit saccadé n'est pas sans rappeler les battements nerveux de son cœurs à Will.

Alors qu'il continue de regarder chaque étape de la préparation du repas, l'agent spécial du FBI repense à l'enquête en cours. Il pense à Jack, aux autres agents, tous cherchant désespérément un élément amenant à _The Chesapeake Ripper_. Il ferme juste un instant les yeux, tous les éléments de l'enquête défilant sous ses yeux. Quand il les rouvres, juste pour un instant il ne voit plus Hannibal dans sa cuisine. Il voit un être sombre avec des bois, cette même créature qui peuple ses rêves.

La vision s'en va moins d'une seconde après, laissant Will juste un peu choqué.

Il se reprend vite et sourit légèrement au Docteur Lecter – son ami – quand ce dernier relève un regard juste un peu intrigué vers lui. Son thérapeute semble prendre cela comme ce que c'est, une invitation à continuer sans se préoccuper de lui. Will reste fixé sur la lame qui monte et descend pour donner leur forme première aux ingrédients. Il repense à Jack, une nouvelle fois, pense au téléphone dans sa poche, pense qu'il n'a qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour envoyer un sms.

_I know who is The Chesapeake Ripper._ Peut-on lire sur l'écran, prêt à être envoyé à plusieurs personnes qu'il sait dignes de confiance. À la suite de cette simple phrase, plusieurs instructions pour agir, plusieurs preuves. Il suffirait d'une pression du doigt.

Mais Will ne le fait pas car Hannibal relève une seconde fois les yeux, et lui demande de sa voix grave si tout va bien. Son ami hausse les épaules, lui répond de façon véridique qu'il pensait à autre chose. Le cuisinier opine lentement et, après ce qui semble être une éternité à l'agent spécial, il retourne à sa cuisine. Will n'avait pas conscience que durant un instant il a retenu son souffle. Il l'oublie vite en voyant les mains de Lecter voler au dessus des plats, mettant tout en place, organisant chaque aliment comme une œuvre d'art – et il sent sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il reconnaît que oui, sans aucun doute, c'est de l'art. De l'art formé à partir d'un acte abominable.

_- It seems delicious._ Déclare-t-il, et il s'étonne lui-même de le penser vraiment. _What kind of meat is this ?_

Hannibal ne le regarde pas tout de suite, semblant considérer son plat avec attention. Les entrailles de Will font des nœuds alors que tout son être se déchire, criant que c'est impossible, immoral, horrible, and wrong, _wrong, wrong, God, so wrong._ Pourtant cela sent très bon, cela a vraiment l'air délicieux et son estomac – ce traître – gargouille légèrement. Dans sa poche, sa main joue avec son portable, le faisant tourner et retourner entre ses doigts. Will sait à l'avance que ce qu'il va entendre ne sera pas la vérité, pourtant il est curieux. Assez curieux pour remettre à plus tard l'envoi de ce sms - et vraiment, il devrait appuyer sur le bouton, qu'on en finisse. Finalement la voix du psychothérapeute retentit.

_- Veal._ Répond calmement l'homme. Ris de Veau, _it is, in French. Hope you'll like it._

Menteur. C'est la première pensée de Will. Menteur, terrible, atroce, sale petit menteur. Pourtant il se prend à se demander quel goût cela aurait, à se demander si ce sera aussi bon que les précédents repas. Il frémit en songeant que, _oh God_, il a mangé ces repas sans même envisager la vérité. Il frissonne en imaginant avec une clarté effrayante toutes les actions qui ont sans aucun doute précédé la cuisson du 'veau'. Il frémit à nouveau en se rendant compte, avec une certaine horreur et une immense honte, que ce n'était pas complètement un frisson de dégoût, mais aussi un frisson d'anticipation. D'excitation. Il fait mine de rien. Son portable le brûle sous ses doigts.

_- I've never tried it before_. Dit-il, d'un ton pensif.

Il sent le regard de Hannibal sur lui, mais ce n'est pas son ami qu'il fixe, c'est le plat. Il sait bien que l'homme est en train de l'évaluer, de se demander à quoi il joue, de se demander ce qu'il compte faire. Il y a une tension qui n'était pas là avant dans l'air. Il sait, songe Will en sentant une goutte de sueur froide dans son dos, Il sait que je sais. Il continue de jouer avec son portable dans sa poche, attendant une réaction. Tout dépend de la réaction, se répète-t-il - et en même temps il se répète d'appuyer sur ce maudit bouton avant qu'un couteau ne trouve sa place dans son coeur. Hannibal cesse de le regarder.

_- Oh i'm sure you've never tasted anything like this before._ Déclare-t-il simplement.

Will redresse un peu son visage, et il est à moitié surpris et à moitié agacé par le sourire qui étire les lèvres de son ami. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça ? Il a osé faire ce genre de blagues ? Crétin. En y repensant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit une chose de ce genre. Will hésite. Il devrait appuyer sur ce bouton, prévenir le FBI. Au lieu de cela, il referme son portable, l'éteignant avec une pression du doigt sur le bon bouton, et il s'installe plus confortablement dans sa chaise. La pensée de ce qu'il vient de faire le laisse mal à l'aise d'un côté... et tellement libre de l'autre. Il se prend à sourire en retour, appréciant l'humour.

_- Yeah, i'm sure_. Sourit-il, avant d'ajouter d'un ton sincère. _I'm looking forward to this_.

Et si Hannibal est surpris, il ne le montre pas. Il se contente de continuer sa cuisine. Malgré le sentiment absolument dévastateur qu'il fait quelque chose de mal, Will reste à le regarder faire, trouvant une drôle de paix à voir ses mains créer son œuvre. C'est mal, si mal, tellement, tellement... grisant. Il a perdu l'esprit, peut-être, songe-t-il distraitement. Peut-être qu'il ne retournera pas chez lui. Peut-être que le lendemain Hannibal inviterait quelqu'un à manger, leur servirait de la viande en sauce et leur dirait, avec ce petit sourire en coin de l'homme qui vient de faire une blague personnelle, qu'il aime avoir des amis pour le dîner.

Personne ne comprendrait la référence.

Will la comprendrait. Et il se demande s'il va sortir vivant de l'antre du tueur ou s'il va se voir refuser les efforts qu'il a fait pour tenter de comprendre.

Peut-être aurait-il du envoyer ce sms.

Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu y accorder moins d'importance.

_That's what you've done to me._

* * *

**_It seems delicious, what kind of meat is it ?_ Cela a l'air délicieux, quel genre de viande est-ce ?**

_**Veal (...) it is, in French. Hope you'll like it. **_**Du veau (...), en français. J'espère que tu aimeras.**

**_I've never tried it before._ Je n'en ai jamais goûté auparavant.**

**_Oh i'm sure you've never tasted anything like this before. _Oh je suis certain que tu n'as jamais goûté quoi que ce soit de pareil auparavant.**

_**Yeah, i'm sure. I'm looking forward to this. **_**Oui, j'en suis sûr. J'ai hâte.**

* * *

**Reviews, please ?**


End file.
